The Next Generation
by ClareTurner
Summary: Dani and Chris are twins who have a strange birth defect on their left arms. Little do they know their life will take a very unexpected turn soon enough.
1. Party at the Grocer

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Neither I nor my cowriter Emily own Devil May Cry or any part of their series. We are mainly going with the original storyline even if we add a bit of the new game in for backstory references. We will not go with the "nephilim" ideal though… Eva will still be human.

Chapter one: Party at the Grocer

It was early morning in a small town in Italy. Birds were still silent, the earth was still... until an alarm went off...

"Ehhhhhh...shut up!" A girl moaned. She had dark hair with white streaks going through it, pale blue eyes, and wore red pjs. The girl rolled over and used her left arm, which had a strange birth defect, to throw her alarm clock against the wall across her room destroying it into pieces. She then rolled over and went back to sleep.

From down stairs in this house there was a sigh. a boy with white hair and ice blue eyes stood up. He wasn't old only 25 yet he still had white hair. he didn't hate it though. he wore black dress pants and shirt with a dark blue vest and dress shoes. He was very handsome. He walked up the stairs to where the girl in red slept. he opened the door and looked around the room. "Disgusting" he muttered under his breath before stepping over the objects in the overly messy room "Dani get up" he said shaking her

"Mnnn...five more minutes..." Dani moaned and rolled over.

Chris her elder twin brother sighed in frustration and ripped the sheets off of her "would you want to be late again? I don't think your boss would like that very much"

"Wha... awww...I was having a good dream! There was pizza everywhere and really hot guys wanting to screw me!" Dani complained sleepily.

Chris's upper lip twitched in discuss. "Well get up or you'll be late. i need to go finish getting ready" he said turning and climbing over the random objects in her room and walking out.

Dani moaned in frustration. She didn't want to go to work. She hated working in retail. She wanted to be on the police force, but her mother was really overprotective and didn't want her risking her life. Her mother let she and her brother do kendo with their honorary aunt Beatrice, but Dani wanted to use guns. She loved them. She didn't know what it was but she just loved guns and she loved fighting. Problem was she got into trouble at the dojo at times because she got crazy with her kendo stick. Dani got up, yawned, and turned on her radio loudly. Music always helped her wake up and she couldn't survive the bus to and from work without it.

Chris walked into a room where no one was and called his girlfriend Amy. he stood there waiting for her to pick up if she wasn't already in class.

"Hello?" a sweet voice came from the other line.

Chris smiled at the sound "Amy its Chris. i umm was wondering if you wanted to do lunch today at your apartment." he said kindly  
"of course!" Amy said she was obviously happy about it.

Chris smiled widely "I really want to see Artemis too"

"I know that he will love it. He always loves to see his daddy." she said.

Chris smiled "yes I know. I daddy loves to see him"

Amy giggled. "Alright, well I gotta get ready. I'll see you later alright?"

Chris nodded "ok I will see you at school. i love you" he said into the phone

"I love you too." she said to him.

He smiled and hung up the phone and walked out of the room to go see if his twin sister was finished getting ready. He walked up and knocked on the door "Dani are you almost ready?"

"Yea yea..." she said walking out of her room now fully dressed and had her headphones around her neck with the music blasting out of them.

"Will you turn that down. It sounds horrible" he said looking at her with his ice blue eyes.

"fine whatever..." she said rolling her eyes and turned it down a little. She yawned and went straight for the fridge where she had some left over pizza and put a piece in the microwave for breakfast.

Chris had already gotten his breakfast. He had toast and cereal "you know that's not a breakfast Dani"

"I like pizza! It's better than breakfast food!"

"Yes but it's not healthy. You're going to get fat one day" he said looking in his bag making sure he had everything. He had gotten his son a present and wanted to make sure it was in there.

"I'm not gonna get fat! I work off all the calories anyway!" Dani said smirking.

Chris rolled his eyes "yes well just wait until you are thirty then let's hear you say that" Just then Adilan their mother came in "hey are you kids ready? You need to get to school. You know I can drive you. It's dangerous out there."

"Come on mommy, we're 25 we can take the bus... but... you'd drive us really?" she asked. Dani loved her mother and wanted to spend as much time with her as she could.

Adilan nodded "yes I'll drive you." Adilan had many secrets she kept from her children. There were many things out there that she could not tell them about and that she wouldn't tell them to protect them "and just think it's faster than taking the bus"

"Thanks mommy!" Dani said smiling and hugged her mother.

Adilan hugged her daughter. She loved her children even if she had them at a young age. "No problem sweetie" she said kissing her at the top of her head. Chris closed his bag and sat down reading a book. he always wished he could meet his father. even if his mom kept saying he was like Dani. She also said that he was like his uncle. He wanted to meet him too. He would have much to talk about with his uncle. he didn't know how much he'd be able to talk about with his dad considering he was like Dani. Dani had mom and he… well he didn't really have anyone. He was very independent. Ever since he was young he was. He started working at 16 when he was done school. he graduated early because he was so smart. When he was 18 Artemis his son was born. he loved his son and at 18 was when he started up college. it took a break from school to work and think about what he wanted to do for a living. He loved fighting with swords but there were no jobs that he knew of that would allow him to use his sword fighting skills. he decided he wanted to become a profiler. he was smart enough for it too. he did always wonder who is father was. he looked at his arm that was bandaged up. Everyone said it was a birth defect but he didn't think that was true. There was something more to it. When he used his arm once to swing his sword while training… it almost took down the entire dojo. There were other things too. There had been strange people watching them lately. dani didn't notice but he did. He wondered who they were. There had been many questions that had popped in his head over the years but only one thing was certain everything was connected to his father. Once he found out who he was things would start to become clear he knew it.

Dani smiled as she took her time more to get really ready. She always put it off going to work. She hated working retail but it was the only thing she could do. She worked in the freezer so she didn't have to work with customers, and she could work around her favorite food: pizza. Finally it was time for them to leave. She listened to her music and started head-banging as one of her favorite songs came on.

Adilan ran out after her and Chris followed. Chris got in the back seat knowing that his sister would want to sit next to their mother. Adilan drove off dropping Chris off first then Dani "Have fun at work sweetie" she said smiling at her.

"Thanks mom!" Dani said smiling and reaching over to hug her. She walked out with her purse and walked (well more like danced) to her work. She started singing obnoxiously as she passed coworkers she didn't like very much...

In the break room a small boy named Andrew was being bullied a few of the guys there were stuffing him into a locker. He squirmed but couldn't get free "please stop!" he cried**.**

"Yo leave him alone assholes!" Dani said angrily putting her headphones from her head to her neck. She glared at them with her ice blue eyes.

One of the boys named Jeffery just laughed "oh come on this twirp deserves it. i mean just look at him" he said looking at the crying boy. Jeffery shrugged and shoved him in the locker and closed it laughing along with all the others.

Dani glared at them all. She wanted to use her left arm, which was now bandaged, to hit them all but she knew she was not able to do so... She could have killed them all...She pushed them away and opened the locker to let out her friend Andrew. "You alright?"

Andrew cried and jumped out hugging onto Dani.

Dani smiled and hugged him back. Despite everything he had always been a very good friend to her. Even when she was raped he helped her since she didn't want to tell her mother.

Andrew cried and held her. He pulled back and wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry" he said drying his eyes.

"Heh, sorry for what? Those assholes deserve to die... "She said angrily. That one boy Jeffery was the boy who raped her because she wouldn't have sex with him...

She may flaunt her sexuality a lot but she never wanted to hurt her mother by having sex with anyone and getting pregnant.

Andrew nodded "it's fine they always pick on me. It's because I'm so weak"

"Come on, let's go to work. Maybe you could go to the dojo with me after work? We could give you a free lesson!" Dani said smiling.

Andrew blinked "oh but I'm not very good with swords" he said looking down sadly

Dani sighed. "Alright well... I'll protect you!"

Andrew looked up at her and smiled "really? I'd like that a lot" he said. he really looked up to Dani. He wished he could tell her more about him but he was too afraid of what she would think of him. "Well let's go out to work" he said walking out the door and to his register and got ready to ring people out.

"Yea come on lets go. I got some freezer burn to get." she said smirking. She was so glad that she was bad with numbers so they had to put her away from the register...

Andrew rang people out but then it started to die down a bit. He fiddled with a paper clip trying to do something to keep busy. It was then that he sensed it. Sparda.

He turned and looked over at the door at the person that had just entered. a man with white hair and a red jacket appeared. He looked over at the other workers that had change form into demonic and gruesome things. his eyes widened. Just then the man in the red jacket started to fire rounds at the creatures. Andrew ducked down behind the register and held his ears that were now pointed. he had sharp teeth and claws. a long tail poked out from behind him. he had small horns that poked out of his head. his eyes had gone blood red too but you couldn't see that because they were closed tight and shut. He curled his small body into a ball as the guns blazed sending bullets flying at the demons.

Dani was in the freezer when she heard gun shots. She cautiously left the freezer and grabbed one of the long knives behind the deli. She peeked out the wall to see the man in red killing strange creatures she's never seen before. She dared to look closer and she realized... this was the same perverted old man who comes to her club every night! Dani worked at a strip club at night without telling her mother. This guy... hunted creatures like this?  
_I think I just found out what I want to do with my life..._ Dani thought. This guy was awesome and it looked like a lot of fun.

The man in red ran and took out a huge sword and started to swing at the demons. Andrew let out a small whimper then held his mouth hoping that Dante the devil hunter didn't hear him. "Now this is what i call a party!" he said slicing off a demon's head "what is that the best you got?!"

Dani didn't hear her friend let out the whimper. She was too busy watching the man fight all these creatures.

As Dante finished killing the others he turned and started to walk over to the back. As Andrew heard his footsteps coming closer he jumped over the counter and darted down the aisles. Dante fire at him nips him in his tail. He squeaked loudly and hid. Dante started to walk after him. Andrew held his tail panting loudly. he was so scared. He didn't want to die. All he wanted to do was live up here with the humans. he ran in the back where the freezer and hid under a table. he pulled his lets to his chest to keep warm and hugged himself. Dante continued to kill all the demon's that came at him and one by one they fell. "Looks like my jobs done here" he said and put Ivory and Ebony in their holsters. He headed back to the front of the store and started to walk out.  
Dante looked over at her "glad you like the show" he said with a wink "haven't i seen you at the club? yeah you're the striper right babe?" he said smirking and looking her up and down

"Eck... yea, and aren't you that perverted old man who flirts with everyone? Sorry you're a bit too old for me... your old enough to be my dad alright?" Dani said with a smirk. She loved messing with people. Especially if they were pigs.

Dante ruffled her hair "I'm not that old kid. im only 37. Later" he said waving a dismissive hand and walking out of the shop.

"Heh, well my mom's that age so you are old enough to my pops." she remarked behind him.

Dante jumped on his motorcycle and rode off. The grocery store was destroyed. Food was fallen all over the place the registers where a mess. it looked like hell.

Andrew didn't want to move but he was getting so cold and his tail was bleeding badly. He looked at it and started to lick the blood.  
Dani sighed and looked around. It was then that she realized... she had no job anymore... Her bosses and coworkers were all strange creatures... and were killed...wait...Andrew! Where was he? She freaked out and started running around trying to find him. "Andrew? Are you still here? Where are you?"

Andrew looked up at the sound of his name. Dani was ok! He crawled out and ran to her instinctively "Dani!" he said running to her**.**

Dani looked to where the voice was and freaked out and held her knife out in front of her. "Woa... what... what are you?" she asked freaking out.

Andrew fell back and the knife was held out to him. "p-please don't hurt me!" he cried. he didn't sound demonic or anything. that's how weak of a demon he was. he started to back away and turned over and got up and ran behind a shelf and sniffed crying to himself.

Dani stood there for a second. She then realized that this creature was Andrew... and he... really wasn't bad..."An...Andrew?" she asked cautiously.

Andrew scurried away. He didn't want to die. He was so scared. "I'll leave just don't hurt me!" he said running back under the register

"W...wait... you're not bad like the other things? I... are you good or bad? If your good and won't hurt me I won't hurt you. We're friends right?" Dani asked lowering her knife.

Andrew sniffed and cried "im not bad... i-i just wanted to live here with the humans..." he said crying and hugging himself "please dont hurt me. i-i follow Sparda. t-that should be proof right? i follow Sparda" he cried.

"Sparda? Never heard of him... who's he?" She asked him putting the knife down and coming closer.

"T-the dark knight Sparda. H-he fought against the demons billions of years ago to save humanity. i met him a long time ago when i was very young. I-I always looked up to him." he said stammering. he was so scared.

"So...you guys are demons? One of them saved you humans?" Dani asked.

Andrew nodded "y-yes he saved humans. I'm a demon. Well not a very strong demon but a demon." he said starting to calm down

"So... all our other coworkers... and bosses... they were demons too? all of them?" Dani asked

He nodded "Yes that was how I got the job. They needed someone to get their frustration out on" he said sadly

"Oh...why...did I get it then? I mean... I'm not a demon..." She said confused. Then she looked at her wrapped arm. Underneath the bandages was a strange birth defect... after witnessing all these demons... she wondered if this was part of the reason she was hired for this job...

"I'm not sure" Andrew lied. He knew exactly why she got in but wasn't going to tell her. Not yet. It was safer that way

"Heh...weird..." she said. So... are you able to change back? I mean... the police or whatever are gonna show up soon...probably... so... "

"I'm hurt... my tail..." he said licking it again. Adilan walked into the store and her jaw dropped "Dani!" she screamed in a panic.

"Mommy!" Dani said running to hug her. You missed it! This old man came in and totally shot all the demons here! Apparently I've been working with and for demons..." she said. She hoped she wouldn't see andrew. She wanted him to escape without being seen...just in case something happened...

Adilan looked around at the room wide eyed for a moment then she composed herself "the cops will come come on help me hide these bodies" she said grabbing a demon and dragging him out to the back "let's just put them in a pile out back and we'll soak them in gas and burn them"

Dani stared at her mother wide eyed and her mouth was hanging open... "M...mom?" she asked. "You...don't... seem at all...phased... about...demons...bodies...-.-

"Well are you just going to stand there? Help me drag them out back" she said ignoring her daughters comment.

Dani blinked and then went to help her mother.

Andrew slipped out to the break room while they worked. he hid under the table hoping no one would find him.

"so tell me about this old man?" Adilan said walking back in and getting another body

"Well... he had white hair and a long red coat. He also had two guns and a huge sword. It was awesome! Wish he didn't destroy the place though... With new management I think it would have been fine... but now I'm out of a job..." Dani said kind of annoyed at that.

"So he's nearby?" she asked dragging another body out and tossing it on top of the other bodies. She seemed strong for a mom with an office job. "did you happen to see what way he went when he left?"

"Um... not really... he left on a motor cycle...um... do you know this dude or something?" she asked her still confused on how she doesn't seem to be surprised about demons.

"No I don't know him" she said marching back off to grab another demon and toss it in the back

"Ok... then why are you so curious about him?" she said picking up a head of one of the demons.

"well I'd want to thank that man that saved my daughter's life" he stated simply

"Um...right...but...it's kind of weird right... I mean... everyone here was a demon...except for me...too weird for a coincidence right mom?"

"I don't think so" she said smiling at her grabbing a demon head and tossing it into a pile then went back in and grabbed some gasoline off the shelf and started to douse the demon bodys in it "I think anything can happen" he stated simply

"Um... alright... what am I gonna do about a job then?" she asked her.

"Look for a new one i guess. Oh Dani did he wear any kind of necklace around his neck?" she asked. She finished and took a match and lit up the demons "well get home. i guess im going a bit further to get my food."

"Um...yea...I think he was wearing two of them actually..." Dani said still confused on how she was so calm about this...

"well hurry up and get home" she said and rushed out of the grocery store.

"Alright mom, just gotta get my stuff..." she said running to the break room. She looked around. "Andrew?" she asked aloud.

"I'm here" he said crawling out from under the table still holding his tail "hey Dani do you have any bandages on you?" he said looking at his still bleeding tail.

Dani smiled. "Yea." she said opening her purse. "I always do in case my bandages come off." She said taking them out. "Want me to help wrap it?"

He nodded and sat on the chair "so you don't hate me?" he asked looking at her with his blood red eyes

"No... I was a little scared... but I can see you're the still Andrew. I don't care if you're not human." she said with a smile.

Andrew smiled at her "I'm not like other demons" he said holding his tail out for her to wrap it

"really?" she asked smiling. She always had a feeling there weren't just humans out here, so she was happy to find out there were demons. And that there was a field she would love to be in... killing the bad ones... "I don't know much, but I gotta do this kind of quickly my mom's waiting..." she said wrapping the wound sort of quickly.

he smiled and nodded "I'll leave after you. I don't want to be here when the cops come. but just know that not all demons are like me. Most of them are pure evil."

"Thanks for the warning." she said happily taping the bandage. "Well I gotta get going. I'll see you around alright?"

"May i come visit you sometime?" he asked standing up and getting his stuff.

"Alright I will!" Dani said heading out. "Later Andy!" she said

Andrew smiled and gathered his things and headed out the window before the cops got there. Adilan smiled at Dani "ok sweetie lets go home" she said getting in the car.

"Alright mom!" she said happily. Despite formerly working with demons she thought her morning was awesome!


	2. Mayhem on the Bus

Chapter 2: Mayhem on the Bus

After class Chris waited outside for his girlfriend. He looked at the toy in his bag and smiled

Amy practically ran to Chris and hugged him and kissed him. "I missed you." she said smiling.

He held her and kissed her back "I miss you too" he said smiling at her "do you think he'll like this?" he asked pulling a book out of his bag. His son was smart just like his mother and father and he liked to read books.

Amy smiled up at him. "I think he'll love it."

"So did you drive here or do we need to take the bus?" he asked holding her hand and walking off.

"I drove here." She smiled. "That's the beauty of having a car." she giggled.

"Yeah well we have one car that we all share and mom had it today" he said rolling his eyes. He walked her to her car and opened the door "so has he asked about me?" chis asked getting in

"Every day." she smiled. "He doesn't stop talking about daddy,"

Chris laughed "well I miss him very much too. I can't talk to anyone about him though. Mom would have a conniption if she found out. But I'm thinking on telling Beatrice. I was hoping she'd train him if he's old enough. I was going to talk to her about it." he buckled up and waited for her

Amy smiled. "Yes... he keeps talking about wanting to meet his aunt Dani, Aunt Beatrice, and grandma..."

"Well I'm afraid he can't do that yet." He said as they pulled out of the parking lot and driving off to her apartment.

"Yes I know... I hope someday he can. I want us all to be a family."

"I do too. But mom is kind of over protective even though I'm 25" he said looking over at her.

"Yea I know." She said with a sad smile.

"Hey I will someday" he said rubbing her leg "someday I'll tell them"

"I know." She said smiling at him. "I just wish your mom could have enjoyed all the benefits my mom did with being a grand-mom when he was younger."

"I do too" he said looking down "I wish my mom could have done many things. Like tell me who my father and uncle are. Why my arm is the way it is. I don't believe it's a birth defect. I've looked in many medical books and there's nothing like it."

"Yes. It is strange...you know... I think Nero has the same thing on his left arm honestly..." she said to him thoughtfully.

"Yes. It is strange...you know... I think Nero has the same thing on his left arm honestly..." she said to him thoughtfully.

"That's strange. Do you think he'll open up to me? I mean if I asked him? I want to know more about myself. But still my mother won't say anything. And Artemis... his hand has the something." he said petting his sleeping son's hair.

Amy smiled kindly. "It won't hurt to ask him. Besides, he made it clear we're not only invited, but we're part of the wedding. We're one of their few friends." she added with a giggle.

Chris smiled at Amy "and we'll return the favor by inviting them to our wedding. he said standing up and hugging her then kissing her. "I love you"

Amy smiled. "I love you too."

Chris smiled and turned to his son sleeping in the bed and leaned over and kissed him on the head. "i should get going." he said petting Artemis's hair.

"Yea." Amy smiled. "You don't want your mom or sister suspecting anything."

Chris looked over at Amy and started to walk to the door of his son's room "my mother had me and my sister when she was very young. she was always drilling on my sister to not have kids at a young age. she never really laid it on me though." he said smiling at her. Then looked at Artemis "I don't want her to know about him because I'm afraid of how she will react"

"I know. I understand Chris." She said smiling and kissed him. "But remember, your more responsible than your sister." she giggled.

Chris smiled and kissed her back "I know I am" he said and laughed lightly "come on walk me out to the bus stop"

"Alright." she said. "Kyrie, can you watch Artemis while I walk him to the bus?"

"Of course." Kyrie said kindly.

Amy smiled and held Chris' hand was they walked out.

Chris walked out and walked with her to the bus stop. he laced their fingers together as they walked. "I'm going to talk to Beatrice about getting Artemis some lesson in sword fighting"

"Alright. I think he'll love it. Especially since he'll be able to spend time with daddy." she giggled

Chris smiled "and I'll get to spend time with him. i miss being able to see him." he said stopping at the bus stop "I wish I could see both of you more." he said taking hold of both of her hands and looking into her eyes

"I do too." She said smiling. "We'll be able to someday.

"Well Artemis getting these lessons will give us more time together" he said kissing her on her lips

"Yes definitely." she said kissing him back as his bus showed up.

Chris pulled back and smiled at her "I'll miss you. Say good bye to Artemis for me ok. And tell him I'll see him soon" he said as the bus pulled up.

"I will don't worry. And I'll miss you too." She said kissing him one last time.

Chris kissed her back and climbed on the bus. He paid with his card and sat down he opened his phone and looked at a picture of him and his family.

As the bus drove on the route they took seemed to go off the route they were supposed to take. The passengers didn't seem to notice. In fact they all seemed to know that it was going to do so. Some started staring at Chris with smirks that would make your skin crawl.

Chris looked at them then looked out the window. "Driver this isn't the rout" he said standing up and walking over to him.

The driver smiled a very evil smile. "No, but my master has asked me to take you to him."

"Who's your master? What are you talking about?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes

the driver grinned. "Well it's not like you will survive anyway... his name is Desmark. Our leader."

Just then the passengers all turned into demons Chris turned and put up his arm as the demons hit it his arm started to glow and his bandages came off. Then as if he knew what to do he started to fight the demons using his right arm.

As the bus crashed into a building and came to a stop, a man, the same man who had just destroyed Dani's old job, came riding on his motorcycle with his guns blazing.

Chris blinked and looked at the man. He had white hair just like him. But he looked young like him too. Who was he? He wore red just like his sister did.

Dante was having fun killing all the demons and when he was finished he turned to Chris. He looked at his arm with his eyebrow raised. "Hey kid... you related to that kid Nero?"

Chris shook his head looking at him "no not that i know of" he said looking at him holding his arm that was still glowing

"Huh... well...I'm going to eat now. I had a long day. See ya around!" he said getting back on his motorcycle.

Chris ran out after "wait!" he said looking at the man.

He stopped his bike and looked back. "What's up kid?" he asked

Chris looked at him. He didn't know what he wanted but this would be a good opportunity to get some answers. This man knew Nero so he must know about the church that worships Sparda "what can you tell me about Sparda?" he asked looking at him.

Dante smirked. "You wanna know about my pops too?" he said shaking his head. "Sorry kid, I don't really like talking about him. I got more important things to do.

Chris grabbed his arm "no wait" he said looking up at the man "please I need to know. You know who your father is. And I want to know mine." he said looking at him with determined eyes

"Sorry kid I can't really help you with that..." Dante said to him. "Now I got a date with a pizza pie and some strawberry Ice Cream sundaes.

Chris looked at him and let go of his arm "well sorry to bother you. He said looking down sadly. He always wanted to know his father. That was the main reason he was so independent. He was sure if he had a father he'd be a daddy's boy. He hated it that his mother never told him who his father was. He wanted to know "I guess it's just a fools dream to want to know his father" he said and turned and walked away. He decided to walk all the way home. His arm had stopped glowing now but it's odd features showed. His shirt was ripped from where he blocked the demon with his arm. And his bandages had been torn to shreds. He didn't let anyone see but he was crying.

Meanwhile, Dani had gotten dressed in her normal jeans, black tank top, and red hoodie. She walked to the pizza shop where she could have some lunch before starting a new job search.

Just then Chris saw her and looked up but made sure to dry his eyes "Dani!" he called out to her. He looked like he got in a fight with a bear and lost. he had demon blood all over him and his shirt was ripped up.

"Wha... Chris? What happened to you?" she asked. "Why are you all beat up?"

Chris shook his head "it's fine I'm ok. can't say the same for my opponent." he said smiling at her "hey is mom home?"

"Uh no...but you wouldn't believe what happened...there were these demons and they were my coworkers! This old dude came in and shot them all up and used this really cool sword! After that mom came to see me and helped me clean up the mess before the cops came, and she...didn't seem all that surprised..."

Chris blinked "that's funny. That's how I got all beat up. I was on the bus and everyone ended up being demons. This guy with white hair and a red coat came and shot them all down." he said looking at his sister "why is it this is happening to us?"

"Uh...I don't know...that old guy came to you too?" She asked him. "Do you think it's got something to do with our arms?"

Chris looked at his hand "I'm not sure but I highly doubt it's a birth defect"

"yea... I know...it felt weird every time I went to work... and... Well... it went away when they were all killed..." Dani said looking at her hand.

"Mine did too. But mine glowed. I wouldn't have noticed if my bandages didn't come off" he said staring at his hand. Then he looked back at his sister "well look I'm going to go get in and change and clean up. I'll talk to you later ok"

"alright... I got to go look for a new job..." she said with a grimace.

Chris nodded "good luck" he said and walked in the house and went straight to his room. It was strange his mother _wasn't_ home.


End file.
